The one he waited for
by sleeplessnights19
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha in pursuit of power and revenge, he didn't know what he left behind. When Uzumaki Naruto heard that the raven left, he was pissed. Naruto swore that he would become stronger and beat Sasuke blue-black the next time he saw him, but will Naruto be able to do it? NaruSasu yaoi. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a NaruSasu yaoi fanfic...if you don't know what yaoi is...it's BOYxBOY...there's gonna be quite a bit of smut in this fanfic...so read at your own risk...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!_**

 ** _I really hope you enjoy this fanfic...it's my first time writing one...I'm not sure of how often I'll post yet...it all depends on the reviews I get._**

 ** _Thank you :)_**

 **Ohhh also...I don't own Naruto...Kishimoto-sensei does...but I own my imagination though ;)**

Chapter 1

 _Uchiha Sasuke enjoyed the time he spent in Konoha, going on missions and being around people who he knew genuinely cared about him. He tried, he really did try to forget about his Nii-san, Uchiha Itachi, who had masacred their entire clan, spare the young raven and then went on to challenge him to find him when he was older and stronger. The challenge weighed on Sasuke's head until he couldn't take it anymore and he left Konoha in pursuit of power and revenge._

Meanwhile, at Naruto's place, he was covered under a thin sheet with his ass in the sky while snoring loudly, saliva coming out of his mouth and his night cap laying on the floor. The young Uzumaki was quite happy, he was on the same team as the girl he was in love with, one of the strongest jounins in Konoha and that Sasuke bastard, who was his best friend according to Naruto. Not knowing that the Uchiha left the village and carried Naruto's everything with _him._

The next morning, the news was out that Uchiha Sasuke was no longer in the village, he had become a rouge-nin. The bright and bubbly Naruto, was having breakfast at Ichiraku's, when Sakura came in and sat next to him. Naruto noticed the pink haired kunoichi and slurped down his ramen as fast as he could. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said, with his mouth full of ramen and a big grin on his face.

Sakura looked over at him and all she could say was, "Naruto...Sasuke's gone..." before she broke down into tears once again. Naruto gulped down his ramen with wide eyes while staring at Sakura. "Wh-What do you mean he's gone Sakura-chan??" he questioned, as she grabbed on to his orange jacket and cried her eyes out while holding on to Naruto, as if he would disappear any moment now.

Teuchi-san looked at Naruto and sighed, "It's true kid, Uchiha Sasuke was not found in the Uchiha compound this morning, and they didn't find him anywhere in the village either. Godaime-sama looked for him personally also and didn't find him. I'm sorry kid, looks like he left the village."

Naruto sat there, and let the words sink into his head for a few minutes, and as soon as he finally grasped what was going on, he screamed at the top of his voice, "SASUKE!!!!!!" but Sasuke was already gone.

Far away in the distant forest, while tree hopping his way, further and further away from Konoha, Sasuke could've sworn that he heard someone call his name, he stopped and turned around, but there was no one there. He let out a simple, "Hm." and continued on his path, his mind drifted to the blond haired, blue eyed genin and wondered how he probably reacted to the news that he left, knowing that Sakura would be crying her eyes out, but quickly snapped back to reality when he bumped into a tree.

The usually bubbly and happy Uzumaki, now pissed, barged into the hokage's office to see Tsunade and Jiraiya making out on her desk.

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!? SASUKE'S GONE AND YOU'RE FACE FUCKING ERO-SENNIN?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled, not able to control himself. Growling and eyes flashing between ocean blue and crimson red. Tsunade turned and looked at Naruto with a wicked smirk on her face, she loved teasing the young loveable boy but today was not the day for it.

"What's wrong Naruto-chan? I was just bidding my lover farewell before he takes you off to train with him." she pouted at the furious blond.

"DON'T CALL ME NARUTO-CHAN!! I WANT ERO-SENNIN TO TAKE ME TO TRAI-" Naruto stopped his rant and calmed down all the while staring at Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Did you just say ero-sennin is taking me to train?" he asked.

Jiriya nodded and smiled at the kawaii kitsune standing before them, "Yes she did...Naruto-chan." Jiraiya laughed and placed his hands on Tsunade's shoulders as she seated herself on her chair.

"I did Naruto. You leave at three this evening, so get yourself prepared and say goodbye to your comrades, we won't be seeing you for a very long time." Tsunade sighed knowing that she was going to miss her lover and kawaii Naruto-chan. "Do write to me and let me know that you are okay kitsune, I'll miss you dearly." she said as she hugged Naruto close and kissed his head.

Later that day, after saying goodbye to all his friends and spending some quality time with Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura, he gathered everthing he needed and stood at Konoha's main gates. He bid a final farewell to everyone who came to see him off, before pulling Tsunade and Jiraiya apart with the help of Shizune and Tonton.

Naruto started on his journey and turned to wave at everyone before continuing his path, he was going to miss everyone, but he was doing this to get stronger so he could protect everyone and beat Sasuke's face in; the next time he sees him.

"YOSH!!! TIME TO BEAT SASUKE'S ASS AND SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's remark and shook his head. "Oi, Naruto, you have to get stronger first before beating his ass."

Naruto just nodded and kept on walking, he wondered how long it would be before he could come back home; before he could bring Sasuke back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Naruto..._**

Chapter 2

Three years later...

 _Word was out that Naruto was coming back home, everyone was excited, the entire village came together and planned a party in honor of Naruto's return to Konoha._

Everyone pitched in and helped with some part of the arrangement. Everyone in the village was expecting the same old loud mouthed, impatient and perverted boy, that had left the village a few years ago to train with the one of the lengendary sannin. **BELIEVE IT** or not that's exactly what they got, except he was older now, stronger and a lot more perverted than before, he was also more determined this time, to get what he wanted, _who_ he wanted. Something else was off about Naruto, but no one could place a single finger on what it was.

When Naruto walked into the gates of Konoha, he was surprised to see the entire village there waiting on his return. He looked a bit confused at first, with his long blond hair now hanging over his hitaite almost touching his creased forehead and his lips in a tight, straight line. The now tall, blond glanced around for a while, before noticing what was going on. He gave his signature grin before letting out a simple "Yo!" while holding up a peace sign. Everyone cheered for a while, before he was stormed with questions about his training and gifts from the nice ladies in the village. He thanked everyone and announced that he was really tired and needed some rest, understanding how tired he must be, the crowd parted and let Naruto pass to go to his home.

As for Jiraiya you ask?? He and Tsunade were already getting busy...ifyouknowwhatimean...in the hokage's office. Jiraiya complained everyday to Naruto, about how much he missed his violent, hot tempered and big breasted woman, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. One day, he wrote to Tsunade telling her about what Jiraiya had been doing and since that day, Tsunade had been sending two letters every time she wrote to them, one for Naruto, and the other for Jiraiya. Who knows what she wrote to him, all Naruto knew was that those letters were the reasons Jiraiya moaned loudly every night.

Naruto walked up to his apartment and entered after three years. He smiled at the cleanliness of the apartment, remembering he had asked Tsunade to help keep his house clean until he returned. As Naruto took a few more steps inside, the lights flicked on and he heard a loud chorus of "Surprise!!!" and "Welcome home, Naruto-kun!!" being said to him. He was happy when he saw his comrades and former senseis standing in his apartment.

It was safe to say that the kawaii kitsune had fun that night, he partied and caught up with his comrades. When it was all over and everyone left, Naruto used some Kage Bunshins to help him clean up his place, before he took a shower and went to bed. He had gotten so used to clean rooms and clean environments while he was training, that he had OCD by the time he got back. If one single thing was not in its place, Naruto could not sleep without fixing it, he had become a perfectionist, although it didn't show sometimes.

Naruto was so tired after the party, he dicided that he would have a cold shower and go to bed. He slowly walked to his room and took a new towel from the cabinet and headed over to the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door opened and Naruto stepped inside, he rid himself of his clothing and let the cold air; that flowed into his bathroom from the open window on the wall, to engulf him. He felt so relaxed and a shiver ran down his spine, the whisker-faced blond, stepped into the shower and let the cold water run down his body, as he washed off the day and its events, sighing in relaxation, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around himself, letting it hang loosely around his hips. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, from front to back, while looking out the window and biting his lip slightly, his toned body and ocean blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and the necklace he had won from Tsunade hung around his slender neck.

Naruto chuckled lightly, when he saw his pink haired comrade get a nosebleed and fainted, from staring at him through his bathroom window and witnessing that sinful show that he had just put on. Naruto smirked slightly at the effect he had on the second Tsunade and his first crush, as he closed the window and pulled the curtains together, but she was no longer on his mind.

 _"Naruto-kun, I-I need you, pl-please.." the pale skinned raven whispered at Naruto, with tears in his eyes and his lip quivering._

 _A tan hand reached forward and cupped the pale chin as he tilted it up, Naruto lowered his lips and captured Sasuke's in a deep, passionate kiss, pink lips trailed down the pale neck and nipped at the skin, kissing and sucking, while tan arms wrapped around a thin waist and pulled the raven closer. Naruto hummed softly, while whispering against the hickey he just made on Sasuke's neck, "Who do you belong to, Sasuke-chan? Hmm? Who's your daddy?"_

 _Sasuke moaned as he ran his fingers along Naruto's soft, blond hair, "Y-You Naruto-k-kun...I belong to you...y-you're my daddy.." Naruto smirked and tugged on the rope around Sasuke's waist, allowing his clothes to fall on the ground. A pair of briefs pooled around tan ankles and both pairs of feet disappeared from the ground. Sasuke was now laying under Naruto, with his legs spread wide and his cock throbbing. Naruto smirked at the position his hime was in before pressing his thick, long, throbbing cock against Sasuke's tight, virgin hole. "Say the magic words, princess." Naruto whispered, leaning forward and pressing soft and gentle kisses on the raven's red and swollen lips. "Fuck me daddy, please!!" Sasuke whined. Naruto showed no sign of hesitation before slowly pushing his lubed cock into the lone Uchiha's tight ass. Naruto lubed himself up while Sasuke was being a good boy and doing as he was told. Naruto began thrusting and their moans were mixed with grunts and groans. He heard Sasuke scream as he began to slam against his sensitive, fleshy knob, his thrusts grew sloppier as he came close to his climax after a few more thrusts, he reached forward and started pumping on his lover's pale meat not once losing eye contact. Sasuke's hole clenched around Naruto's intruding member, as a line of profanities left both of their sinful mouths. Blue eyes piercing onyx eyes and vice versa as Sasuke spilled his cum onto Naruto's hand. _

Naruto's back arched off of his mattress as he moaned loudly and came so hard into his briefs. His eyes shot open just before his orgasm had finished, and he realized that once again, it was all a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto...unfortunately**

Chapter 3

The early morning breeze drifted into the open windows of the Uzumaki's apartment, the curtains flying gracefully with the wind. Nauto stood in his kitchen preparing himself some porridge for breakfast, to start off his first day back in Konoha, a pair of red shorts hanging loosely around his hips, while the light bounced off his lovely, muscular, bare back. Shoulders tense, but relaxed once the warm breeze engulfed him. While the blue eyed blond stood there slowly stirring his porridge, his mind drifted off to the dream he had last night.

The young Uzumaki, making love to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, it surely wasn't the first time he had that kind of dirty dream about the raven. As Naruto turned off the stove and poured the hot porridge into a small bowl, he set it aside to cool a bit while he washed the pot and spoon he used to make his breakfast; and put the ingredients back into their rightful places. The cheerful young man wondered why he had been having such erotic dreams about Sasuke. He never really had them before, while training he always dreamt of beating Sasuke to a pulp, dragging him back to the village and making him stay. Slowly, he began dreaming of Sasuke kissing him in the middle of their battles, small kisses turned into deeper, longer kisses, which turned into rough make out sessions, that eventually became embracing the raven as soon as they met and lovingly persuading him to come back home. He remembered when he started these dreams, it was when he saw his best friend a year ago.

 _Flashback begins_

Naruto was tree hopping with Jiraiya, while on his way to their next training spot, when he slipped on a branch and fell into a bush of the most beautiful, purple flowers he had ever seen, the blond took a deep breath silently thanking the plant for breaking his fall. He closely observed the flower before realizing that they had thorns on the stems. The structure of the flower resembled that of a rose, except the inner petals were yellow, while the outer petals were a dark purple that were velvetly to the touch.

Jiraiya turned and noticed that Naruto was not following him anymore, he went back a few trees and landed right in front of Naruto. His eyes widened in realization, that Naruto was sitting in a bush of a paralyzing plant. One smell of the flower or prick of a thorn can paralyze a persons entire body temporarily. Naruto had a scratch on his face as he looked at Jiraiya with frightened eyes, he could not move or talk. Jiraiya picked Naruto up while laughing and hung him over his shoulder as he walked through the forest.

A few miles away, Jiraya bumped into Orochimaru and Sasuke. The older men started arguing while Sasuke smirked, seeing his best friend's ass next to Jiraiya's face. He sneakily went around the back of Jiraiya and saw Naruto, who looked at him with wide eyes. Had Naruto not been paralyzed temporarily, he would've pounced on Sasuke that instant, but his thoughts froze when he felt cold fingers run over the bleeding scrape on his face to wipe away the blood. Naruto managed a hiss at the pain he felt, he body was just numb, but he felt everything. His eyes widened more as Sasuke pressed his lips to the scrape and kissed it gently, _"Mm looks like my trap worked, dobe."_ he smirked naughtily before pressing his lips against Naruto's in a soft, gentle, chaste kiss. _"Wait for me sunshine_ _, I'll come back home to you soon...I promise. I'm waiting on you too."_ Naruto was in shock, he would've been paralyzed if he wasn't already. He watched as Sasuke disappeared into the trees with Orochimaru with one last look at _his_ dobe.

 _Flashback ends._

Sasuke's words replayed in Nauto's head and so did his actions. **_What did he mean by wait for him?? Does he think that he's gonna get away from an ass-whopping when I see him again?? Why did he kiss me?? Why did it feel good?? Why was he acting so strange??_** These were the questions that bubbled in the Uzumaki's head every time he thought about Uchiha Sasuke.

After breakfast, Naruto took a shower and got dressed into his signature orange and black jumpsuit before walking outside. Sakura spotted him and her cheeks instantly flushed to match the colour of her hair. _"Ohayo, N-Naruto-k-kun."_ she said, with the honorific at the send which surprised Naruto. **_Kun?? When did Sakura-chan start calling me Naruto-kun??_** he thought to himself. He waved at his team mate and she came over to him.

 _"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. What are you planning on doing today?"_ Naruto questioned with his usually cheerful self.

 _"Nothing in particular, Naruto-kun. I just have to go to see Tsunade-sama and drop in some reports from the hospital and I'm free for the day."_ Sakura looked up at Naruto and noticed he had his fingers locked behind his head as they walked. _"Ano, Naruto-kun, w-would you like to ma-maybe h-have some ra-ramen with m-me for l-lunch??"_ she asked nervously all of a sudden.

The sculpted, tan god looked over at the cherry blossom with his signature grin, _"Sure, Sakura-chan. I'm going to see baa-chan as well, so we can have lunch and spend the day together if you'd like."_

Sakura nodded and blushed hard. The picture of what she saw in Naruto's bathroom last night never leaving her head. She couldn't believe how strong and well-built her best friend had become. Besides being a lesbian now, she couldn't help but swoon at the sight she saw last night, but how was she going to tell Naruto that she was now a lesbian, no longer interested in Sasuke or any man for that matter and she was dating Tenten. How was the bright, lovable blond going to take, that the girl he _was_ in love with, was definitely never going to return his feeling? Well what can I say? Sakura-chan...you're in for a surprise.

 **Thank you for reading everyone...chapter 3 is complete...but I wanna know what you guys think...do you like the pairings so far??** **I'm asking for 3 reviews before I post chapter 4.** **I might post everyday, maybe twice a day...I dunno yet...depends on the feedback I get from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sakura walked along the path, they both knew so well, to the Hokage tower. A slightly tense aura surrounding the brute kunoichi, as she kept glancing up at her blonde best friend. Naruto had been there for her through thick and thin all their lives, he was the one person she could always rely on and trust, she could be herself around him. Then why was she so nervous about telling him that she was in love with another woman?? Maybe it was the fact that she knew he had a crush on her since they were kids and she didn't want to hurt Naruto, by making it clear that she would never be able to return his feelings, but it would be selfish of her to keep Naruto chasing after her when he could move on and be happy.

Naruto sensed the tension and turned to Sakura, _"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You seem a bit tense, what's wrong?"_ the dashing young man asked her. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto's voice, _"Uhh ummm...it's nothing really Naruto-kun...ummm I think we should talk about it over lunch...we'd be more relaxed."_ the kunoichi smiled up at her comrade.

As they slowly approached Hokage tower, the Uzumaki noticed that the window of Tsunade's office, that she **ALWAYS** kept open, was closed. Naruto decided to let it slide for a while until he and Sakura walked up the stairs to get to Tsunade's office. As the walked in through the door at the end of the stairs Shizune stopped them, " _Ahh Naruto, I'm so happy you're back. We missed you very much."_ she hugged Naruto and looked at Sakura with a weird expression on her face that the pink haired young lady couldn't quite read. Naruto hugged back Shizune and smiled, she was like an older sister after all, _"Thank you Nee-chan, I missed you too. Is Baa-chan around?"_ the now curious blonde asked. Shizune ignored Naruto's question and turned to Sakura, _"Are those the reports from the hospital, Sakura-chan?"_ Sakura nodded and handed over the documents to Shizune, who took them and placed the on the table behind the door. Shizune noticed the questioning expressions on both faces in front of her, _"Tsunade-sama is not seeing anyone right now, she is in a **very** important meeting, and it might take a long time. I think its best if you come back tomorrow to see her." _the black haired kunoichi said politely with a sigh.

Naruto just looked at Shizune with a suspecting look in his eyes, he nodded and left pulling Sakura with him. _"Ne Sakura-chan, I guess we have more time to ourselves now since we can't see baa-chan today huh?"_ Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face as they walked away from Hokage tower. The blonde turned and looked at the window suspiciously for a while when he saw long white hair and a bare back flash across the window. He smirked and excused himself from Sakura's company for a few minutes with the excuse that he forgot something, and promised to meet her at Ichiraku's.

A few minutes later, a bright, grinning Naruto walked into Ichiraku's and sat next to Sakura. _"Yo, Teuchi-jii-san. How've you been?"_ Naruto asked. Sakura looked at her comrade who looked like he struck gold with a confused look on her face. _"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you. It's really important."_ Sakura mumbled nervously. Noticing the drop of the honorific at the end of his name, Naruto pouted slightly, then beamed at Sakura, ready to tease her, _"What is it, Sakura-chan? Are you finally going to confess that you love me and you have loved me all along but you were just too shy to admit it?"_ Naruto rambled on.

Sakura blushed and got up to hit Naruto on his head, but instead she embraced him with a sigh, _"Of course I love you Naruto, you're my best friend, but what I need to tell you is-"_ Sakura got cut off with a pair of warm, soft lips being pressed to hers while a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from Naruto gently. As soon as the lips left hers, while still being flustered, she looked at her girlfriend smiling, and said _"that I'm in love with Tenten."_

Naruto almost had a nose bleed at the sight before him, he thought it was so sexy. _"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep last night? I hope I didn't tire you too much."_ a light voice came through Tenten's lips and she kissed Sakura one more time. Naruto sat there in tears as Sakura blushed and hid her face in Tenten's neck, whispering something to her, before inhaling her scent. The emotional blonde sniffled and wiped his tears away as he looked at the two love birds. Tenten sat on a stool and pulled Sakura to sit on her with a smile.Tenten nodded at Naruto in acknowledgement and Naruto returned the gesture. _"W_ _ell Sakura-chan, I'm really happy for you. I thought you were still in love with Sasuke to be honest, but I guess now I can have him all to myself."_ Naruto said with a wide grin spread over his face. Sakura stood up and Naruto waited to be beaten all the way across the globe, but instead he felt a soft pair of lips on his forehead. Sakura pulled away with a grin plastered on her face this time. _"I always knew you loved him, Naruto-kun, you loved him all along, you were just too shy to admit it."_ Sakura threw his own words back at him and he blushed a bit.

After a while, the trio began laughing and talking, they had lunch together after convincing Teuchi-san and Ayame to join them. They relaxed at Ichiraku's for the rest of the day with the rest of their comrades joining in. The day ended with Naruto and Lee having a contest to see who could eat the most ramen, and of course, Naruto won.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Don't worry the day isn't over yet...it will continue in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might post another tonight, who knows.**

 **Be sure to review and let me know what you guys think...also...please tell me if you guys want a heads up at the beginning of a chapter where sexual stuff is present**

 **I think I should leave it as an element of surprise _*wiggles eyebrows*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter 5

The cool air drifted through the village, blowing away the dust of the heated day, the sun setting in the distance, tinting the sky with shades of pinks, oranges and yellows. The kitsune sat on his balcony and watched the beautiful sky as it changed colour. Tiny droplets of water glistening off of his tan, toned chest and abs, that he refused to wipe off after a refreshing shower. His damp hair slightly sticking to his forehead while it dried and his long legs, which were covered by a pair of black sweatpants, propped up on the railing with his ankles crossed, while he leaned back against his chair. Naruto sipped on a small cup of sake which was held in his right hand as he stared up at the sky. The stone on his necklace sparkling as he recalled the events of the day.

It was a pretty shock filled day for Naruto. First, he was being called "Naruto-kun", by the woman who never used the honorific at the end of his name for any reason whatsoever. Second, after suspecting that something was going on in Tsunade's office when he and Sakura went to see her, he turned out to be right when he left the pink haired kunoichi and hopped up to the Hokage's office window when he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade having rough sex on her desk. He was spotted by Tsunade who quickly wrapped herself in her jacket and pulled Naruto into he office. After pounding on his head for a while, she was blackmailed into giving Naruto half of her sake everyday for the rest of the month, while Jiraiya casually sat completely naked on her chair smirking at the scene before him. Naruto had seen Jiraiya naked multiple times before so he wasn't ashamed of anything. Finally, when Naruto went back to have lunch with Sakura, he was shocked at the fact that Sakura and Tenten were dating and she had no interest in men anymore. The blonde shook his head at the memory, when the thought of a certain raven crossed his mind, his face straightened and began wondering where Sasuke was, how he was doing and what wad taking him so long.

As if on cue, Naruto felt a presence behind him, but he didn't flinch one bit. The aura of the person behind him was too familiar, although there was someone else with him. After taking a long breath, Naruto broke the silence, _"So you're finally here, teme. Itachi-san, I find it rather shocking that you're here as well. I thought this bastard was going to kill you." a chuckle escaped his lips._ Sasuke walked over so he was standing directly in front of Naruto. _"Dobe,"_ sasuke whispered, _"I need you to talk to Tsunade and convince her to let Nii-san and me back into the village. We talked out our differences, even though I'm still mad at him and Konoha. I'm glad he stopped me from attacking him, I've managed to kill Danzou while he was out of the village plotting to get rid of Tsunade and we finished off the Akatsuki together. Please help us."_

It was the most words that Naruto heard Sasuke say to him in a very long time. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of warm lips were pressed against his. A tan hand reached up and grabbed the raven's neck, pushing him away slightly. Feeling Itachi's chakra blaze a bit, Naruto turned and looked at him, _"Itachi-san, calm down, I'm not going to kill Sasuke-chan."_ Naruto smirked, _I'll help you guys out, but teme and I have some stuff we need to sort out."_ Itachi nodded and looked at Naruto with hope in his eyes.

Naruto found himself guiding the only surviving Uchichas to Tsunade's house. On the way there, he could feel a pair of eyes bore into his back and ass, smirking as he walked. When they got to Tsunade's house, he invited himself in while Shizune prepared dinner for herself, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto wondered how she could live in a house with two people who never let go of each other, ever. _"BAA-CHAN!!!! ERO SENNIN!!!!!"_ Naruto screamed loudly. A lot of shuffling was heard before the two sanins came into view and stood in front of him with worried looks on their faces. The blonde burst out laughing at the flustered looks they wore, after calming down he sat with Tsunade and explained everything to her and begged her to let the brothers back into the village. He even exchanged the sake for them, and being the softy Tsunade was to Naruto, she let them in under the condition that they proove themselves to be trustworthy over time.

Naruto, took Sasuke and Itachi back to his apartment after letting Tsunade talk to them and express their gratitude to her. He prepared the guest room for Itachi and started on some dinner for him. _"Dobe, why aren't you cooking for three people?"_ Sasuke said. The energetic blonde looked at him and said _"By the time you and I get back, the food will be cold and Itachi-san needs to eat and rest. When we come back I'll make us some dinner...or maybe...you will."_ He smirked at the Uchiha.

 _"Yeah? And where do you suppose you're taking me? I haven't agreed to go anywhere, idiot."_ an annoyed Sasuke said to a still smirking Naruto. The kitsune said nothing after Sasuke was finished talking, annoying him further. The food Naruto prepared sat neatly in front of Itachi, while he gave thanks and started eating after having a warm shower and borrowing some of Naruto's clothes.

Sasuke was pulled out of the house and dragged to a waterfall, that towered over a beautiful field. _"What the hell, dobe?!?!?!?" Why the fuck did you just drag me all the way here?!?!?"_ shouted an angry Uchiha. Naruto smirked at the young man and made a shadow clone, _"Time to kick your ass for leaving me, Sasuke-teme. You have a lot of explaining to do."_ he said while developing a rasengan on his right hand. Sasuke stood there, shocked for a while before he growled and formed the chidori. He couldn't believe Naruto was actually going to fight him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's kage bunshin dissappered in a poof of clouds and the original charged at him with full speed while shouting, _"SASUKE!!!!!"._ The raven started running towards the blonde while aiming the chidori at him. He seriously couldn't believe how sexy Naruto could be while seconds away from making a hole in his chest. In the blink of an eye, just as Sasuke was about to electrocute his crush, Naruto let go of the rasengan and let it dissolve, while he dodged the chidori. A tan arm slipped around a clothed, pale waist and pulled the raven closer, before cupping his cheek with the hand that was aiming a rasengan at his chest and smashed their lips together in a passionate, long-awaited kiss. Sasuke's chidori subsided as he deeply kissed Naruto back while grabbing on to his sweatshirt, that he put on before taking the two ravens to Tsunade's place.

Naruto's tongue slid against Sasuke's lips asking for entrance, and when he was denied, he bit and tugged on Sasuke's bottom lip until the sharingan bearer felt a harsh slap to his ass and gasped, allowing Naruto to slide his tongue into his waiting mouth. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him and ground his hips against the raven's making him moan and submit to Naruto's proding tongue, when he felt a long, thick, solid cock rub against his thigh. The blue eyed young man broke the kiss, but still held Sasuke close while observing his red, swollen lips and flustered face, which held a blush that Naruto never saw there before. Smirking at what he had done to the older man, he leaned down to him and whispered seductively, _"Who's your daddy, SasUKE-chan?"._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Hiii!!**

 **Okay so chapter 5 is done...do you guys want more chapters or should I stop here...please let me know...I don't have these chapters planned out...I just make them up as I go along...so I don't think it will be much of a problem if you want more chapters. Anyhow...thank you to the few people who are reading my fanfic, hope you're enjoying it and please**

 ** _Review/Favourite/Follow_**

 **If not all three just a simple review will make me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter 6

Sasuke blushed and looked up at the slightly taller young man while biting his bottom lip softly. He tried pulling out of Naruto's powerful grip, but he only got pulled closer instead. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke again before taking a few deep breaths and calming himself down. _"Ne, Sasuke-chan, I waited for you. I seriously thought I was going to kick your ass, but then I realized that I wasn't waiting for that. I was waiting for your affection."_ the blonde smiled.

 _"Hn, Naruto-kun, I always had feelings for you, I was just too shy to admit it. You wouldn't believe me, but it hurt more than anything when I left Konoha, I just didn't know what I was leaving behind, but I'm back now." Sasuke looked up at his dobe and pecked his lips._ The smile that was on Naruto's face just didn't want to leave.

A few moments later, the loving conversation between the two young men was cut short by loud barking and Kiba yelling at Naruto that Sasuke was in the village. Naruto grinned at Kiba and Akamaru when they realized that Sasuke was laying on Naruto's lap, while he ran his fingers through the raven's hair. Sasuke glared at Kiba for interrupting their moment, which earned him a snarl from the man and low growl from the ninken. It was quite alright to say that Kiba didn't quite exactly like Sasuke very much, ever since they were little.

Naruto leaned down and kissed his hime, _"It's okay Kiba, Sasuke's back for good now and so is Itachi-san. I promise they aren't here to cause harm to anyone, please Kiba, just trust me okay."_ the blonde said, looking at his friend and his favorite ninken. Kiba nodded and backed away a bit before giving Sasuke a nod and leaving with Akamaru.

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked next to him to see a pair of charcoal eyes looking up at him, he smiled and kissed the raven's forehead, still not believing that he was actually there. Sasuke looked up at the blonde and smiled small, he was finally where he wanted to be. _"Good morning, teme. You look quite beautiful when you have messy bed hair and you're wrapped in my arms. Also, you look damn good in my briefs."_ Naruto winked with a smirk, signalling to ths pair of briefs that Sasuke had borrowed from him. _"Ohayo, dobe."_ was all Sasuke said before yawning and cuddling into Naruto.

About an hour later, Sasuke felt a cold pair of arms wrap around him from the other side that wasn't cuddled into Naruto and whisper, _"Otouto, wake up and wake Naruto up too because...I'M DAMN HUNGRY!!!!"_ the older Uchiha yelled the last part loud enough to wake both boys up. _"Come on boys, chop chop, we've got to announce our return and go shopping cause Sasuke and I literally have no clothes, and I don't think my otouto would like me wearing all of his boyfriend's clothes now would you Sasuke??"_ Itachi said in a lively voice. Who knew he was a morning person??

Sasuke blushed at hearing his brother refer to Naruto as his boyfriend and he growled at the thought of his Nii-san wearing Naruto's clothes. _"Uhmmm Naruto-kun..."_ Itachi interrupted _"we don't have any money so I guess our expense is on you for a while."_ he grinned widely.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Okay lovely people, here's a small update cause I can't sleep..._**

 ** _Note to Stefire: Hiii lol...ummm to be honest, I saw your review after I posted the last chapter and I said you must be one very lucky person, you asked and you received :) thanks for reading and reviewing love. I greatly appreciate it._**

 ** _To Killer-Sangwoo: Wya?? Hope you're still enjoying the fanfic :) thanks for reviewing._**

 ** _And to everyone else: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter 7

Shocked!

That's what everyone in Konoha was feeling, when they saw Naruto casually walking down the street, with his hands folded behind his head and whistling happily while leading two _very familiar_ ravens to the mall.

 _"Oi! Naruto! What's going on?! Why are these two back in the village!?"_ a very annoyed Shikamaru questioned. The blonde halted in his tracks and looked at his best friend before explaining why they were back and that he and Sasuke loved each other. Shikamaru looked carefully at the Uchiha duo and sighed, _"That's troublesome, but only because of you I'm sparing them, Naruto."_ Cerulean eyes looked at the lazy man and pounced on him, _"Oh Shika-kun, are you jealous?? I know you'll miss me, but I won't be far away. I'll always be your Uke."_ Naruto kissed Shikamaru's now red cheek, just to mess with him and grinned widely noticing a pissed off Neji next to his boyfriend.

Naruto was shoved off of Shikamaru, who still had his hands in his pockets, by Neji. The Hyuuga, cupped his boyfriends cheeks and roughly smashed his lips against Shikamaru's, all the while glaring at Naruto like he was about to gentle fist his ass (Hehe ;) see what I did there). Naruto smiled at Neji and kissed his cheek too. _"Don't worry Neji-chan. I won't tell Shikamaru that I once dominated your ass."_ he winked teasingly, not paying attention to the young Uchiha behind him, who was letting out some strong Killer Intent that was directed at the blonde and the two young men in front of him.

While Sasuke was gone, and Naruto went out to train, he came back to Konoha every four months over the past six years, to spend a month at home and go on some really important missions that Tsunade requested him to take part in. He got together with his friends and they got closer as the years went by, when Naruto found out that Neji and Shikamaru started dating, he constantly teased them but the couple knew he was just messing with them, Shikamaru was Neji's first and Neji was Shikamaru's first. Even though they knew the truth, Neji was still a _very_ jealous person when it came to his man.

Shikamaru smiled and silently thanked Naruto for doing that, because Neji had been upset with him for the past few days and refused to have sex with him, much less kiss him. The shadow-user pulled his boyfriend close to him and kissed him back deeply while waving goodbye at Naruto, before taking Neji home to show him what he's missing.

Naruto shook his head and began to walk again, but he was pulled into an alley while Itachi slipped into Ichiraku's. He was roughly pressed against the wall with crimson eyes boring into his blue ones. The blonde smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close while leaning against the wall. _"What's wrong, Sasuke-chan? Are you jealous?"_ he smirked. _"Naruto...did you fuck Shikamaru and Neji?!"_ Sasuke growled looking up at Naruto, he was no longer the one pinning Naruto to the wall, he was being pinned to the taller man's toned upper body that was printing out through his tight black t-shirt.

A tan hand slid down to the raven's ass and grabbed it lightly while pink lips kissed, sucked, licked and bit at his pale neck. _"I told you I waited for you, baby. Don't you trust me? I'm a virgin, my love...I'm just waiting on you."_ Naruto whispered against his Uke's neck while marking him. A moan escaped Sasuke's lips, while his eyes closed and he leaned his head back slightly, giving Naruto more access to his neck. He ran a hand through bright blonde hair and whimpered once his lover started working on his sweet spot. _"Naruto...I...I waited for you too...p-please...I-I need you.."_ the raven begged.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked into Sasuke's charcoal eyes. _"Not in an alley baby, I want to do it properly. We've waited this long, we could wait one more day. Can't we?"_ the sexy blonde said with a husky voice. He was, without a doubt, beyond aroused when he heard Sasuke say the words that he heard him say so many times in his dreams. The raven was aroused as well, willing to beg his lover to fuck him and take his innocence right there, but he knew Naruto would never agree to it, he was a gentleman after all, sometimes.

 _"Okay, dobe. I'll wait a bit longer, but you better make up for it."_ Sasuke smiled at the blonde before kissing him deeply and putting all his love into the kiss. They broke apart from the liplock and went into Ichiraku's to have lunch with Itachi. After lunch, the trio went shopping and by the time they were finished, Naruto was tired of explaining to people why the Uchiha brothers were back and that they were no harm. Sasuke was completely flustered, because of Naruto constantly hitting on him and telling him that he looked sexy in everything. Itachi was tired of hearing Naruto flirt with his brother, but he didn't really have a choice.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** ** _Hi guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm just a bit tired, if there's something you need to know about me, it's that I am an anxiety and depression driven person. So idk...however I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like the pairings that I'm doing._** **_See ya soon :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter 8

On their way back home from the mall, Naruto secretly noted a few phone numbers from some stores and restaurants, for later use. Sasuke was exhausted from shopping all day and Itachi just wanted a nice hot shower and some hot food, he was going to coax the young blonde into cooking dinner for th, needless to say Itachi loved being pampered after so long.

Naruto already had dinner planned out in his mind, it was like a second nature for him now. When he woke up on mornings, he would have breakfast, lunch and dinner already planned out, but now besides planning the meals as soon as his eyes opened, he had another face to look at and two more people to take care of. He sent the Uchiha brothers back to his apartment, while he went to the grocery store to pick up some more ingredients and stuff he needed, to cook for a few days.

When he got back to his place, it was a complete mess. All of the shopping bags were on the couch, unpacked, and there was a trail of Itachi's clothes leading to the bathroom. Naruto looked around and shook his head, where was Sasuke right now. The blonde walked into the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the counter, his eyes widened when he saw a full sink of dishes of wash. Shaking his head again, he separated Sasuke's shopping bags from Itachi's and took them to their respected rooms. He packed Itachi's clothes neatly into the cupboard of the guestroom and packed Sasuke's stuff into his cupboard because Naruto and his raven were sleeping in the same room. Naruto picked up the clothes on the floor and put them into the hamper in the bathroom, not caring if Itachi was in there.

Looking around the apartment for a while, the younger raven was nowhere to be seen, using it as a last resort, Naruto went out onto to the balcony and smiled when he saw Sasuke leaning against the railings looking up at the stars. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, he kissed his neck softly and held on to his hime. _"You're not planning on leaving me again, are you hime?"_ Naruto whispered against a pale neck.He felt Sasuke shiver a bit when his warm breath grazed over his neck. _"Never, I'm never leaving you again kitsune, I love you way too much to even think about it anymore. I'm just nervous for tomorrow night."_ Sasuke replied, turning around in Naruto's arms to face him while wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Cerulean eyes met charcoal ones and Naruto was able to tell that Sasuke was indeed nervous, he leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips with his in a reassuring kiss that everything is going to be just fine. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and deepened the kiss, putting all the emotions he felt for the young man into it.

Sakura stood there on her balcony with her girlfriend watching the two lovers in a deep liplock and couldn't be happier for them. It was almost like the perfect scene, Naruto's tall, lean, tan body holding on to Sasuke's shorter, slightly smaller, almost feminine, pale body, while the moonlight caressed their skin and highlighted the blonde and back hair. They looked perfect together, the only thing that set the scene off was Itachi, clad in only a towel hanging low on his waist, with his face and hands pressed against the sliding glass doors staring at his otouto and Naruto while they were having their moment.

Naruto pulled away slowly and pecked Sasuke's lips, before smiling down at him and hugging him close. Not knowing that Sasuke was giving his aniki the finger behind his back. They went inside and Naruto made some rice and barbequed some meat and vegetables for dinner. The trio had a hearty meal and went to bed. Itachi busy texting his boyfriend, the one and only Deidara and Sasuke cuddling into Naruto's arms under the sheets, while Naruto held on to his raven protectively and possessively while they drifted asleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting** **and I know it's short but, I'm kinda not really motivated right now, but I'm still trying to put out for you guys.**

 **I started another fanfic, it's a KakaNaru, the name of it is _"Scarecrow's Kitsune"_.**

 **Go check it out and lemme know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **P.S. I've got a surprise for you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto-chan or anyone else...**

Chapter 9

Light came in through the thin white curtains of Naruto's room and caressed a small figure on the bed. Onyx eyes slowly opened and a small smile grazed his lips, remembering that he was in his kitsune's bed. Sasuke rolled over only to find the bed empty and cold, which meant Naruto had woken up and didn't come back.

There was a figure standing on the balcony however, that Sasuke knew all too well. _"Nii-san, ohayo, where's Naruto? I don't sense him anywhere close by."_ The younger Uchiha asked/said to his older brother. _"Ohh? You don't know where he went?? I thought he told you. When I woke up this morning he was already gone."_ Itachi said to his younger brother with his back still turned to him, knowing that if he turned around, Sasuke would see right through his lies.

Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen, the most obvious place to look for him, even if Sasuke did come along to find him, he wouldn't get to him. The blonde asked Ayate and Teuchi to hide him while he made plans for his date with the raven. He wanted their first date, their _first night_ to be special.

He called a tailoring store and had them make a tuxedo for Sasuke, who's measurements he took while the raven was fast asleep. He went out and bought a pair of shoes for him also and had it delivered to his apartment together with the tux. Naruto called one of the fanciest restaurants in Konoha, and made reservations for two. The final call he made, was to a fancy hotel so that he could book a room for a few days.

The Uzumaki even had Itachi do him a few favors of packing some of Sasuke's and his clothes and take the suitcases to the hotel, while the young Uchiha was out looking for Naruto that is.

 _"Teuchi-san, have you seen Naruto around? He has been missing since morning and no one seems to know where he is."_ Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled happily when he heard how stressed his raven sounded, it just made him want to ravish the Uchiha right there. But he had to be patient, he could relieve all of Sasuke's stress later.

After Sasuke finished his bowl of ramen and left without getting any news of Naruto, he groggily went home and flopped down on the couch. _"Come on Sasuke, you'll be late for your date. Naruto will be here to pick you up soon, also don't worry about having nothing to wear. There's something for you on his bed."_ Itachi smirked at his otouto. _"You bitch!! You knew all along didn't you?!?!?"_ Sasuke roared but blushed when Itachi poked his forehead. _"Shut up and hurry up. Dei-kun will be here soon and I wanna fuck as soon as he gets here!!!"_

The raven took a shower and got dressed. He sat on the couch in his perfectly tailored navy blue tux and shiny black dress shoes. Raising to his feet when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door to open it but he was stopped by...his mother?!?!?!?

Itachi had transformed into their mother to send Sasuke off on his first date. _"Sorry Sasuke, I just thought you deserved this. Mom would be so proud of you."_ he kisses his otouto's head and opened the door to reveal a rather dashing looking Naruto, clad in his black tuxedo and dress shoes with a single red rose in his hand and a wide grin spread on his face. _"Goodnight hime, Itachi-san...sorry Mikoto-san."_ He extended his hand and grazed Sasuke's lips with the rose. _"Did you miss me, Uke-chan?"_ Sasuke took the rose and blushed, he would deal with his _daddy_ later. He hugged Itachi and walked out the door to find Deidara standing there leaning against the wall with one foot propped up on it. _"Have fun on your date, hmm."_ Itachi ran outside and pounced on his blonde, immediately attacking his lips.

 _"For fucks sake Itachi you could at least release the transformation!!!!"_ The young raven yelled at his brother who listened to Sasuke and did as he asked...or more like yelled.

Naruro took his hime on their date, while Itachi and Deidara got busy. Naruto knew when they came back, he had to disinfect and refurnish the entire apartment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Okay guys...here's Chapter 9...let me first apologize for not updating in a long time. I've been really busy and not to mention depressed. I'm sorry once again and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
